Sing Down the Stars
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: The main cast of Yuugiou are forced to join in on a show called 'Yuugiou Idol' (Inspired by American Idol). How will their singing be rated by the critical judges?
1. Sora

Lightning-Dono: Yes, another foolish fanfic. I'm not taking this one too seriously. The chapters won't be very long, plus I won't condemn this one to a Spelling and Grammer check as I do with most all of my other fanfics.  
  
(Inspired by Americal Idol...kind of.)   
  
-----  
  
Announcer: Welcome to 'Yuugiou Idol'! All characters are forced to sing something, and if they don't...Not good for them! The judges will send them down. Now, I present you the judges!  
  
((Table of judges is displayed by a large, red spotlight))   
  
((Audience claps witheringly))  
  
Announcer: The judges are - Leichter!   
  
Kaiba: Dang...  
  
Announcer: Ghost!   
  
((Ghost bows))  
  
Announcer: o.o Uh...Haga!  
  
((Haga sprays 'Insect Growth' around the base of the stage))  
  
Announcer: And that's it! Now, the rules for this are simple - The contestants are to sing a song. Any song. The judges will then pass certain contestants to the next round! And the next! And the next, and the next...  
  
Yuugi: Aiyiyi...  
  
Announcer: Until a winner is decided! With that said, let's begin! Our first contestant is...((drawing names from a black top hat)) Mr. Kaiba Seto! Please step up on the stage.   
  
((Kaiba walks up the stage, bugs from the 'Insect Growth' surrounding him))  
  
Announcer: Let's see how he can astonish us! Begin!   
  
((Kaiba stands in the middle of a swarm of insects, holding a piece of paper infront of his face. Then sings in a deep, drool-worthy voice...kind of))  
  
Kaiba:  
  
"Win dain a lotica  
  
En val tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
En dragu a sei lain  
  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
  
En riga-lint  
  
Win chent a lotica  
  
En val turi  
  
Silota  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
Si katigura neuver  
  
Floreria for chesti  
  
Si entina  
  
Lalala…  
  
Fontina Blu Cent  
  
De cravi esca letisimo  
  
Lalala…  
  
De quantian  
  
La finde reve  
  
Win dain a lotica  
  
En vai tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
En dragu a sei lain  
  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
  
En riga-lint"  
  
((Kaiba bows))  
  
Announcer: That was quite a display! Tell us, Kaiba, what song you sang and what language!  
  
Kaiba: Simple. It was 'Sora' and the language is Ancient Romanian.   
  
Announcer: Impressive! Judges, please state your opinions!   
  
Leichter: I could sing better than that any day! His voice was all muffled and it echoed behind him because of that wretched piece of paper infront of his face! And he sang it too loud! And-  
  
Anncouncer: Judge #2, please!  
  
Ghost: It was okay. Except he sounded a bit dull, you know? No energy whatsoever.   
  
Kaiba: ...Jerks.  
  
Announcer: And Judge #3!  
  
Haga: It was okay, but what was that he had infront of his face the whole time!?  
  
Leichter: Lyrics, I'll bet. ((stroking beard knowingly))  
  
Announcer: Will he pass?  
  
Leichter: We're busy subtracting points from his score right now.  
  
Kaiba: And why is that?  
  
Haga: Fool! You had lyrics!  
  
((All three of them are using calculators))  
  
Leichter: Ah, he passes. ((growl))  
  
Announcer: Mr. Kaiba Seto advances onto Round 2! Well, folks, now is the time to grab those drinks and snacks, because you're in for a long show!  
  
-----  
  
And now, some credits.   
  
-The song that Kaiba sang is 'Sora' from 'Vision of Escaflowne'.  
  
-The source of the lyrics is Animelyrics.com  
  
=) Enjoy! 


	2. Ano hi no Gogo

Lightning-Dono: I have nothing to say, except that I'm pleased that atleast ONE PERSON Read and Reviewed this (other than me)! Thank you, freakster! Your comment was very much appreciated. I can't say I like Kaiba too much (Can't he come up with a better insult other than 'You inu!'?!), but I have to include him because he's one of the main characters. -sigh- Besides, he made Mokuba feel sad in his recent Alcatraz duel with Yuugi. Mokuba says that he doesn't want Seto to forget his past because back then he actually used to smile...=(   
  
-----  
  
/30 minutes later/  
  
Announcer: After an astonishing performance, we move on!  
  
/Backstage/  
  
Yuugi: How was it?  
  
Kaiba: I passed. There was nothing to it. No one could see my face because of that swarm of insects.   
  
Yuugi: e.e  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Jounouchi: Hope I'm next! I have a great song planned. All I need is some dance moves and a partner to sing with...It's a duet.  
  
Yuugi: I'll be your partner! I hate being on stage alone! Tell me what you're singing.  
  
((Jou whispers song into Yuugi's ear. Yuugi somehow knows what it is))  
  
Yuugi: I can't sing in English!  
  
Jounouchi: Yes you can.   
  
/On stage/  
  
Announcer: And the next lucky singer is...((takes slip of paper out)) Miss. Anzu Mazaki!  
  
Anzu: No...  
  
Announcer: Anzu?  
  
((Anzu walks on stage))  
  
Announcer: Astonish us, Anzu!  
  
((Anzu takes a deep breath and starts to sing))   
  
"Tooi tooi mukashi ni mo koko ni ita youna ki ga suru  
  
Yuuhi ga irotta houkago no kyoushitsu  
  
Kiri sugita maegami o yubisashi warau minna to  
  
Boku ga boku de aru tameni to  
  
Gamushara mae dake mite kita  
  
Taai mo nai kono jikan ni  
  
Mamora reterutte kizuki mo shinai de  
  
Dare datte sorezore ni mukau zahyou chigau keredo  
  
Ima wa sou yose atta kokoro onaji dane  
  
Nagai michi itsumademo tsugazu hanarezu iretara  
  
Kimi ga kimi de aru tameni wa  
  
Nani o nozomi yume miru?  
  
Boku ni dekiru koto wa subete  
  
Youi shiteru yo kuchi ja ienakute mo  
  
Sukoshi zutsu toki wa nagareru  
  
Maegami boku no mabuta ni  
  
Fureru koro mo kitto kawara nu  
  
Yuuyake ga minna o tsutsunde  
  
Boku ga boku de aru tameni to  
  
Nanika o samishi tsuzuketa  
  
Taai mo nai kono jikan ga  
  
Kotae dato shitta, kore kara mo zutto..."  
  
(A/N: I'm going to be nice and include the translation)   
  
TRANSLATION:  
  
"I feel like I was here a long time ago too  
  
The classroom colored in the direction of the setting sun  
  
Everyone who pointed and laughed at the bangs you cut too short and  
  
To be me as myself and  
  
Recklessly only looking ahead  
  
Without giving up yourself this time to  
  
Not notice you are being protected  
  
The coordinates that everyone turns toward are different but  
  
Our medley of heart is the same now, isn't it  
  
The long road is forever not being joined and not being separated  
  
To be you as yourself is  
  
What dream do you want to see?  
  
Everything I can do is all  
  
Prepared even though I can't say it with my mouth  
  
Time is passing little by little  
  
My bangs are down to my eyelids  
  
Surely without changing where they touch  
  
The evening wrapped up everyone  
  
To be me as myself and  
  
Something continuing to be lonely  
  
Without giving up yourself this time is   
  
Knowing the answer, from now until forever"  
  
((Audience gasps as Anzu completes the moves she was doing with the song and bows))  
  
Anzu: ARIGATOU! ((prances back onto backstage))  
  
Announcer: Come back out here!  
  
((Anzu flushes red and comes back out))  
  
Announcer: Judges - state your opinions!  
  
Leichter: ((large sigh)) I'd hate to say this, but her voice was per-fect. Her dance moves fit the song and were extremely accurate. She didn't hesitate once!  
  
Ghost: ((looks up at Anzu as though dazed)) She is so hawt...  
  
Announcer: YOUR RATING!?  
  
Ghost: Oh, yeah. She was awesome up there!   
  
Haga: Man, I hate her guts. But she was so good! ((tear runs down face))  
  
Announcer: Points? Passing?  
  
Leichter: ...She passes. ;.;  
  
Anzu: YES YES YES! I mean, uh, that's nice to know...  
  
Announcer: Sorry about my announcement last time! The refreshment stands are open now! Get your food and drink! =x  
  
-----  
  
INFORMATION:  
  
-The song Anzu sang is 'Ano hi no Gogo', one of the ending themes of Yuugiou sung by Masami Okui. 


	3. We'll be There

Lightning-Dono: This fanfic is really stupid and everything, but I thought I'd continue it because the servers are -still- down and I have nothing to do right now. e.e  
  
-----  
  
Announcer: Mr. Kaiba Seto and Miss. Anzu Mizaki have passed to the next round! Are the judges getting soft? I guess we'll never know!  
  
Leichter: Hey! I was never soft! ((is actually mainly composed of fat, which is quite soft and squishy))  
  
Announcer: You've been gaining weight, haven't you? o.O  
  
Leichter: I'm on a Weight Watchers program. And you're pushing your luck here.   
  
Announcer: ((sigh)) We will draw names! ((draws name)) Mr. Jounouchi Katsuya!   
  
((Jounouchi and Yuugi walk onstage))  
  
Announcer: OoO Jounouchi is actually two people! My mistake!  
  
Jounouchi: I'm doing a duet, you dummy.   
  
Announcer: Who's your partner?  
  
Yuugi: Yuugi. Yuugi Mutou.   
  
Announcer: Okay.   
  
Jounouchi: We will be singing "We'll be There!"! ((cackle))  
  
Yuugi: I'm warning you, Jou, I can't sing like a girl...  
  
((Jounouchi and Yuugi begin to sing the song. Jou takes Honda's (Tristan) part and Yuugi takes Anzu's (Tea) part. They are both singing in English with strange Japanese accents))  
  
(Yuugi) ((in strained, girly voice)): Think of us and we'll be there  
  
(Jou) In your heart forever  
  
(Both) Sometimes when you're unsure  
  
Sometimes when you're afraid  
  
(Jou) At times its hard to live  
  
With the choices you have made  
  
(Yuugi) Turn around and we'll be there  
  
(Jou) Always by your side  
  
(Both) When it's time to stand the test  
  
I know you'll shine above the rest  
  
When you try and find your way  
  
We'll be there  
  
(Yuugi) We'll be there  
  
(Jou) We'll be there  
  
(Yuugi) We'll be there  
  
(Jou) Hold out your hand  
  
Promise to be true  
  
Will make us always a part of you  
  
((Jou and Yuugi whistle out the instrumental))  
  
(Both) When it's time to stand the test  
  
I know you'll shine above the rest  
  
When you try and find your way  
  
We'll be there   
  
(Yuugi) We'll be there  
  
(Jou) We'll be there  
  
(Yuugi) We'll be there  
  
(Both)Stick together through thick and thin  
  
That's the meaning of being a friend  
  
And when it's time to stand the test  
  
Friendship shines above the rest  
  
(x3)  
  
((Jou and Yuugi bow))  
  
Announcer: ((winces)) Judges?  
  
Leichter: THEY STINK! THEY STINK I TELL YOU! Yuugi sounded like a wailing werewolf!  
  
Yuugi: I did not! I sounded exactly like Anzu in the dub!  
  
Anzu: What!?  
  
Yuugi: I mean...uh...TTTT  
  
Ghost: JOUNOUCHI IS NOT HONDA IN THE DUB! =  
  
Jounouchi: I know I'm not. It's called 'voiceimita'. Ever heard of it? I mean, I just made it up right now, but you know how it is.  
  
Ghost: ((glares)) You suck, anyhow. ((leans back in chair))  
  
Haga: I actually liked it.   
  
((Candy flies into Haga's hair from the audience))  
  
Haga: Thank you, thank you!   
  
Announcer: Will they pass?  
  
Everyone in audience and judges: NOOOOO!  
  
Jounouchi: Dang.  
  
Yuugi: ((still crying)) Anzu doesn't liiiikkkeee me anymore.  
  
Jounouchi: -.o  
  
/Back stage/  
  
Anzu: I don't sound that bad in the dub!  
  
Yuugi: Like Jou said, it was voiceimita. I tried.  
  
Anzu: What's that?  
  
((Yuugi shrugs))  
  
Anzu: Jounouchi, what's "voiceimita"?  
  
Jounouchi: It's a combination of the words "voice" and "imitation". =D  
  
Anzu: oo I sound like that in the dub?  
  
Jounouchi: Yeah. Except more like a girl than a wannabe.  
  
Yuugi: EH!?  
  
Jounouchi: JUST kidding. =P  
  
-----  
  
INFORMATION:  
  
-The song Yuugi and Jounouchi sang was 'We'll be There', an insert song to the dub of Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh!.   
  
-The lyrics are from MY SOURCE. I listened to the song and typed them up, so they might not be completely accurate. 


	4. Shizukana Yoru ni

**Lightning-Dono**: I love Gundam SEED music...-drool- Anyhow, I'm going to continue this because I'm really tired and have nothing better to do. ..;  
  
Jounouchi-sama...-moan- I didn't mean to do it! xD   
  
-----  
  
Announcer: That was a shocking performance!   
  
((Audience shouts and throws carrots towards the door leading to backstage))  
  
/Backstage/  
  
Yuugi: What's that noise?  
  
Anzu: It's carrots.   
  
Yuugi: o.O  
  
Anzu: Yup.  
  
/Onstage/  
  
Announcer: We will draw names! ((draws from that top hat...again)) Next we have Miss. Shizuka Kawai! Step up onto the stage, if you will!  
  
/Backstage/  
  
Jounouchi: Good luck, sis!  
  
Shizuka: Arigatou, onii-chan.  
  
/Onstage/  
  
((Shizuka sings))  
  
"_Shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no  
  
ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
  
are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
  
omoide ga yasashiku natta ne  
  
Hoshi no furu basho de  
  
anata ga waratte irukoto wo   
  
itsumo negatteta   
  
ima tookutemo  
  
mata aeru yo ne  
  
Itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute  
  
hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara  
  
taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete  
  
tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade  
  
Hoshi no furu basho e  
  
omoi wo anata ni todoketai   
  
itsumo soba ni iru  
  
sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara  
  
ima toukutemo, kitto aerune  
  
Shizuka na yoru ni..._"  
  
((song ends))  
  
Announcer: BEAUTIFUL! Absolutely delightful! ((jump jump jump))   
  
Shizuka: Arigatou.   
  
Announcer: Judges?  
  
Leichter: ((sniffs)) So much emotion...Are you in love with someone?  
  
Shizuka: ((is startled)) I meant it to be about my relationship between my onii-chan and I.  
  
Leichter: I love it so much...Will you marry me? I have a wonderful voice, too!  
  
((Jounouchi jumps onto stage and beats up Leichter))   
  
Jounouchi: YOU PROSTITUTE!   
  
Announcer: o.o NEXT JUDGE!  
  
Ghost: It's too girly. And it's all lovey-dovey.   
  
Haga: I liked it. If I ever get a girl, I'll sing it to her.  
  
((Jounouchi beats up Haga, also, thinking that Haga means he wants Shizuka))  
  
Announcer: 0.0 JOUNOUCHI-SAN! GET BACK!  
  
Jounouchi: TT.TT ((leaves stage))  
  
Announcer: Will she pass?  
  
((Leichter and Haga are knocked out))  
  
Ghost: NAH.  
  
Announcer: IT IS DECIDED! MISS. SHIZUKA KAWAI WILL NOT PASS TO THE NEXT ROUND!  
  
/Backstage/  
  
Jounouchi: I'm sorry I made you lose, Shizuka. ((cries))   
  
Shizuka: It's okay. Because WE lost. Not just me. So cheer up!  
  
((A really sappy scene goes on between Jou and Shizuka and I don't have the heart to put it in right now. It's sappier than the usual scenes. xD)  
  
/Onstage/  
  
Announcer: PREPARE FOR THE NEXT SINGER! =)  
  
-----  
  
INFORMATION:  
  
-The song Shizuka sang is 'Shizuka na yoru ni' from Gundam SEED. The translation? Here:  
  
"In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you  
  
During that time, your smile has faded away  
  
Now that a little time has passed,  
  
Fond memories start to resurface.  
  
At the place where stars fall,  
  
I'm always wishing for your laughter.  
  
Even though we're apart now  
  
We can meet again, right?   
  
From when has my smile faded this much  
  
Since it was shattered by one mistake  
  
Change only the precious things into light and  
  
Go beyond the sky with fortitude.  
  
To the place where stars fall,  
  
I want my thoughts to reach you.  
  
I am always by your side  
  
Since I will embrace that coldness.  
  
Even though we're apart now,  
  
We will definitely be back together.  
  
In the quiet night..." 


	5. Heart of Sword

**Lightning-Dono**: Okies! The next chappie...thingy.  
  
_ANSWERS TO THE REVIEWS_:  
  
**kongouseki **- Thanks! Um, apparently they're all good? ((shrug))  
  
**random person **- Thank you for the correction. =) I'll replace it...someday.   
  
-----  
  
Announcer: We shall now draw from the Hat of Fate!  
  
Audience: 'Hat of Faith'? ((whispering to each other))   
  
Announcer: And Kaiba Mokuba is up! What will he sing?  
  
Mokuba: Nooo! Um, I don't know. Let me think up a song really quick.  
  
Announcer: The clock is ticking...  
  
Mokuba: Wait...  
  
Announcer: Think faster...  
  
Jounouchi: ((from backstage)) TODAY, PLEASE!  
  
Mokuba: Hah! I got it!  
  
"_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de  
  
Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai  
  
Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari  
  
Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru  
  
Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru  
  
Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de  
  
Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai  
  
Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi  
Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?  
  
Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu  
Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete  
  
Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni  
  
Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo  
Modottekichau, aijou ni  
  
Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo  
Konya mo, soutou nemurenai  
  
Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo  
Semeru hou ga, suji chigai  
  
Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de koeteyuku  
  
Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa  
Sure chigatte kamawanai_"  
  
((Mokuba bows deeply))  
  
Announcer: SPLENDID voice! ((is lying)) What will the judges say!  
  
((Leichter and Haga are alive...er...have revived))   
  
Leichter: Isn't that song 'Heart of Sword'? His voice is too high and squeaky! But nevertheless, a good song.  
  
Ghost: That song is too...light hearted. Someone needs to sing something dark and angsty.   
  
Leichter: I think it was deep enough for a little boy.  
  
Mokuba: I am NOT a little boy!  
  
Announcer: AHEM. Next?  
  
Haga: I liked it. After all, my voice isn't all that good. I'm jealous. ((turns green with envy))  
  
Announcer: Will he pass?  
  
((Calculating points))  
  
Leichter: Yesiirrreeeeeeee...((drags this out))  
  
Announcer: o.O Okay! Kaiba Mokuba passes!  
  
((Audience claps un-enthusiastically))  
  
/Backstage/  
  
Jounouchi: Good song, Mokuba!  
  
Shizuka: Onii-chan, it made you cry. (A/N: Read the translation at the end you'll understand why it made Jou cry)  
  
Jounouchi: ((whispers)) Sssh! Not so loud!  
  
Yuugi: Nice!  
  
Seto: Hmph.   
  
Anzu: That was so cute! ((hugs Mokuba))   
  
Shizuka: Awesome!  
  
Mokuba: ((is being hugged)) Thanks, guys.  
  
((Seto kicks Anzu))  
  
Seto: Let go of my brother.  
  
Anzu: Oh, okay.  
  
Seto: ...  
  
-----  
  
INFORMATION:  
  
-The song Mokuba sang is 'Heart of Sword' ending theme of 'Rurouni Kenshin'.  
  
-The translation is this:  
  
"_When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away  
And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn  
  
If I try to play it straight, it will no doubt fail,  
And tonight it won't go well between us again  
  
You can't see all of my hard efforts, because it's only result  
Is that it makes no sense. It really is a "tightrope"  
  
More effort, more damage--this is my daily life.  
Taking a cynical attitude may give me some comfort...  
  
Hiding myself, heated and irritated; living only a short time  
  
When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.  
And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn  
  
If I let my emotions free,  
My dreams will once again not go well  
  
I think the balance sheet of my life is imperfect.  
If I add up the plusses and minuses, will it really equal zero?  
  
I want to control all my luck  
That may be used up before my life is ended  
  
You don't know--you can change logic at your will  
  
I hurt myself because of you, over and over;  
But my love didn't go away--it kept coming back  
  
The toughness gained from my damage is unbelievable  
I won't be able to sleep at all tonight either_

_However many times it's repeated,.  
It revives again and again--because it's love.__You can't blame my emotion,  
Because you should know it will never fade away.__When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away  
And even though I'm in the darkness of dawn, I have to go__I don't care about "bad affinity".  
Even if our love is not doing well,__Nevertheless we have deep ties_"  
  
Sad, isn't it? That's why is made Jou cry. =( 


End file.
